Unfortunate Turn of Events
Unfortunate Turn of Events 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-fourth case in Harwell. It takes place in Derby Deserts appearing as the sixth and last case of the district. Plot Previously, the team was confronted by Francisco, saying that he was able to remember a description of the cartel head. He described a man with short black hair, a mustache and green eyes. Following this description, Anthony was able to think of a person they suspected with this description, store owner Reynaldo Gonzales. Knowing that they had discovered the head of the cartel, chief Rose set up a search for Reynaldo, ordering the police to hunt him down and put him in handcuffs. While Brooklyn and the Player were searching for him, she received a call from some other officers, saying that they found Reynaldo. They also said that they did not only find him, but they also found him murdered. As the duo arrived at the crime scene, they were confronted by Reynaldo's corpse. His body was burned, tied to a chair with traces of blood on multiple parts of his body. The detectives found multiple clues, leading them to suspect the team's field and weapons expert Adam Black, police detective Phoebe Sherman, as well as Francisco. Later, Michael told the detectives that the cartel's main base of operations has been discovered. Arrived at the location, the duo found an empty building, thinking all members of the cartel evacuated after Reynaldo's death. Inside, a familiar necklace was discovered that lead the detectives to suspect astrologist Knott Brystent. He was confronted and questioned why his necklace was found inside the drug base. He told them that he was trying to find a good spot to set up camp in the desert, but he got confronted by 2 people who then proceeded to kidnap him. Knott woke up inside the drug base, hearing that two men are talking about 'the boss' and how the 'operation' was canceled. The people in the building proceeded to clear out, followed by Knott escaping the base. Later, the detectives decided to investigate the victim's store again. There, they found an old rusty key which was revealed to be left there by military officer Quincy Reeves. When questioned, she admitted that she was part of the drug cartel, saying that she searched for the key Reynaldo left for her. The detectives then asked what the key was for, but Quincy stayed silent, forcing the duo to arrest for being part of the cartel. Eventually, the detectives remembered coming across a locked door inside the drug base, deciding they'll go back to it and try to open it with the key they found inside the store. Inside the room, they found a faded photo, a pair of handcuffs and a torn blueprint. The photo was revealed to show Reynaldo, standing next to a young Adam. The detectives confronted him and he confessed that the victim and he used to be friends while he was still in the military. He apologized for lying to them about now knowing Reynaldo before their investigations and was then taken to custody. The handcuffs led the duo to Phoebe Sherman, who explained that she was dating Reynaldo before she discovered that he was the cartel head. She wanted to tell the others but was scared that he might find out, so she lied to the rest of the team. Lastly, the blueprint was revealed to belong to Knott Brystent. He was questioned and said that the cartel members took it from his bag when they kidnapped him. He didn't know why they wanted a random blueprint but begged the duo to believe him. After the detectives managed to collect all the clues they needed to catch the cartel head's killer, they took one last deep breath before arresting their own friend, field expert Adam Black, for the murder of Reynaldo Gonzales. Brooklyn was confused and tried to convince the Player that they must have made a mistake by arresting Adam, before he himself confirms it, confessing to Reynaldo's murder. Brooklyn was devastated, trying to understand why he would do it, starting to cry and even pull her gun on Adam. He tried to calm her down, followed by him explaining his motives. Adam said that after Reynaldo paid Colonel West to fire him Adam from the military, he helped the cartel before joining the police. He then said that one day, Reynaldo managed to track him down, saying that he should help him again. This made Adam remember his dark times before he joined the HPA, making him furious. He tried to intimidate Reynaldo, but he said that if he wouldn't help them get away, he would have the entire police force killed. Brooklyn was again confused, asking how he would even be able to kill anyone in the force. Adam then explained that the cartel they were investigating in Derby Deserts is not all they should be afraid of, as Reynaldo was working for someone else with way more power. Brooklyn wasn't able to comprehend what Adam was trying to tell her, but he continued, explaining how and why he killed Reynaldo. He said that he managed to fool the victim by saying that he will help him again, arranging a meetup at the hall where he was found dead. There, Adam ambushed him, but while he was tying him up, he felt the rage come back to him after remembering what he made him do. Adam then proceeded to murder Reynaldo, saying that he only did it to protect the force. The duo tried to make him talk more about the rest of the cartel, but he refused to tell them anymore. At his trial, Judge Blade sentenced him to 28 years in prison. Post-trial, the player talked to Michael and asked what to do next. He said that they should find Brooklyn and talk to Adam to try to find out more about the other side of the cartel. He also said that they should also get Anthony and inform Mayor Harward about their findings. Finally, Chief Rose asked if the player could accompany him to talk with Jordan Burner again, the former cartel head. Starting with Adam, he was nervous about talking to the detectives again but was willing to give out a little more information. First, he told them that the whole criminal syndicate behind the cartel calls themselves POWER. He also said that he noticed some strange activity around the prison, like prison warden Roy Jameson asking him weird questions about Reynaldo. When asked, Roy said that nothing was wrong and that he was just curious, but the detectives had a hard time believing him. They then decided to have a look around the drug base again, hoping to find more information about POWER. There, they found a letter from Reynaldo, directed to a certain Omega, the presumed leader of POWER. After that, Anthony and the player told Jackson about the information they got from Adam. He was shocked to hear that what they've thought was the huge problem all along was only a small part of a bigger threat. He sincerely thanked the force for what they have done for the city, followed by asking them if they knew where the deputy mayor is. The detectives were confused, asking why he was looking for her. The mayor then said that he was supposed to have a meeting with her about an hour ago, saying that she called him before the meeting, saying that she needs to look more into the cartel investigation. The duo later found Melanie Stark after discovering that Reynaldo left a voice message for her before he had the meeting with Adam, suspecting that he was going to die. The detectives confronted her about this, and she confessed to knowing Reynaldo, more precisely being his cousin. The duo was yet again really confused, but Melanie told them that she didn't know that Reynaldo had any association with the cartel, nor that she knew why she left him the message. Melanie said that she received a text from him, saying that she needs to go to the hall the police found the body at and search for a small voice recorder. Then she was supposed to listen to the message left, followed by destroying the device. Not knowing why the victim decided to leave a message for Melanie or if she really is innocent, the duo decided to head back to the station. Finally, Michael and the player paid Jordan a visit and asked if he would tell them more about the other part of the cartel. He, just like when they asked him before, refused to tell them a lot. He said that after Reynaldo's death that he had lost all faith that the drug cartel branch of the bigger group of 'retards' could get anything done without him, so he said that they all probably already split up into different branches. They then asked him about the whole branch situation, but he just kept quiet and waited for them to leave. After that, the two had a look at the victim's store again to see if they could find any evidence there. Surprisingly, they found a torn document listing the cartel's affiliations. On there, they found an 'emergency plan' in case something happens to their main plan. All it said was: 'When the main plan fails, initiate project 4b0082'. Confused by this document, they sent it to the lab and discovered that 4b0082 was the hex code for the color Indigo. The two then realized that the cartel branch could have been affiliated with the Indigo family, so they asked Julia about this. She said that she already expected this to happen, asking if she and the player could have a talk with her mother. They agreed and met with Zoey, asking her if she was willing to give up any information about the document. She wasn't happy seeing the player again and said that the Indigo family never agreed to help any criminals. After all the drama the team had to go through during this investigation, they agreed that their business in Derby Deserts was done. Julia said that the next best move was to head to Indigo Banks, the financial district in Harwell, owned by her family. The team agreed and decided to [[Shady Part of Town|investigate the Indigo Family's possible affiliation to POWER]]. Summary Victim * 'Reynaldo Gonzales '(Found tied to a chair in an empty hall, tortured, then burned alive) Murder Weapon * '''Molotov Cocktail Killer * Adam Black Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows chemistry. * This suspect uses eye drops. * This suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears camouflage. Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows chemistry. * This suspect uses eye drops. * This suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows chemistry. * This suspect uses eye drops. * This suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows chemistry. *This suspect uses eye drops. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears camouflage. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows chemistry. * This suspect uses eye drops. * This suspect practices yoga. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears camouflage. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer practices yoga. *The killer is male. *The killer wears camouflage. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Empty Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rope, Glasses; Victim identified: Reynaldo Gonzales) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer knows chemistry; Murder weapon registered: Molotov Cocktail) * Examine Rope. (Result: Clear Substance) * Analyse Clear Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer uses eye drops) * Examine Glasses. (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Skin Cells. (Result: New Suspect: Adam Black) * Confront Adam about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Victim's Store) * Investigate Victim's Store. (Clues: Flashlight, Folder) * Examine Flashlight. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Phoebe Sherman) * Question Phoebe about visiting the store. * Examine Folder. (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Francisco Bandini) * Interrogate Francisco. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Drug Base. (Clues: Necklace, Locked Security Camera, Burned Flyer) * Examine Necklace. (Result: New Suspect: Knott Brystent) * Ask Knott why he was at the drug base. (Result: Knott knows chemistry) * Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) * Analyse Security Camera. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Phoebe Sherman gain) * Question Phoebe why she didn't tell them about the base. (Result: Phoebe knows chemistry, Phoebe uses eye drops) * Examine Burned Flyer. (Result: Yoga Flyer) * Analyse Yoga Flyer. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer practices yoga; New Crime Scene: Shelves) * Investigate Shelves. (Clues: Torn Note, Old Key) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Talk to Francisco Bandini again) * Ask Francisco about the threat. (Result: Francisco knows chemistry, Francisco uses eye drops, Francisco practices yoga) * Examine Old Key. (Result: Hairs) * Analyse Hairs. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Quincy Reeves) * Question Quincy about the key. (Result: Quincy knows chemistry, Quincy uses eye drops, Quincy practices yoga) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Locked Room. (Clues: Faded Photo, Handcuffs, Torn Blueprint) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Unknown Man) * Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Talk to Adam Black again) * Confront Adam about the photo. (Result: Adam knows chemistry, Adam uses eye drops, Adam practices yoga) * Examine Handcuffs. (Result: Talk to Phoebe Sherman again) * Ask Phoebe about the handcuffs. (Result: Phoebe practices yoga) * Examine Torn Blueprint. (Result: Talk to Knott Brystent again) * Question Knott about the blueprint. (Result: Knott uses eye drops) * Investigate Chair. (Clues: Trash Can, Glass Shards) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Knife) * Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Bloody Knife. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer is male) * Analyse Fibers. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears camouflage) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to The King Behind the Cover (6/6)! The King Behind the Cover (6/6) * Ask Michael what to do now. (Result: Talk to Adam Black again; New Quasi-Suspects: Jackson Harward, Jordan Burner) * See how Adam is doing. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Roy Jameson; Reward: Free Burger) * Question Mr. Jameson about POWER. (Result: New Clues on Locked Room) * Investigate Locked Room. (Clues: Faded Letter) * Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Weird Code) * Analyse Weird Code. (06:00:00) (Reward: Sci-Fi Glasses) * Inform Mayor Harward about your discoveries. (Result: New Clues on Empty Hall) * Investigate Empty Hall. (Clues: Broken Device) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Voice Recorder) * Analyse Voice Recorder. (06:00:00) (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Melanie Stark) * Confront Deputy Mayor Stark about the message. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * See if Jordan is willing to talk. (Result: New Clues on Victim's Store) * Investigate Victim's Store. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cartel Document) * Analyse Cartel Document. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Julia Indigo) * Find out what Julia has to say. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Zoey Indigo) * Confront Zoey about the document. * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Derby Deserts Category:Cases in Harwell